


Want

by BaraManly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kageyama, M/M, Masturbation, im so sorry, not sorry, sunball filled fluffed hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraManly/pseuds/BaraManly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want him so bad." Kageyama thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic pls be gentle with me ; v ; hope you enjoy reading this trash fanfic-

Kageyama stared at Hinata. The way how the boy's fluffed up hair sometimes bouncing when he walks, it's hilarious.

But cute, he thought to himself.

Kageyama found himself feeling a bit jealous when _his_ Hinata talked to their upperclassmen or the other members in the club. He didn't know why, but he felt like punching something and felt angry when Hinata ignored him to talk to the others.

Lately, _his_ Hinata has been showing a bit of his beautiful skin. Maybe it was because his shirt kept slipping and showed his visible collarbone. The setter couldn't help but crave for a taste of the ball of shine's smooth skin. He gets all hot and riled up thinking about the orange-haired boy squirming underneath him, crying and begging for the setter. He unconsciously licked his lips.

 _I want Hinata so bad._ Kageyama thought to himself.

At home, his parents weren't really home due to the work they have. They mostly attend important meetings and always call their beloved son to check up on him. Sometimes they'll forget to call one day, and apologize the next day. He always told them it's fine, and that he understood.

The truth is, sometimes they called him when he was jacking off to a picture of Hinata. He made sure to make the conversation quick during those times, because he just wanted himself to be alone.

He grabbed a picture of his beautiful lover and looked in the wide eyes of his. He became hard, thinking about Hinata underneath him. He took out his throbbing erection, and began stroking down the shaft. He groaned quietly, and closed his eyes.

He imagined Hinata stroking his small little hands up and down his erection, and looking up at him with those beautiful colored eyes he had. His smooth cheeks will be colored bright red due to how embarrassed he is. He will lick the slit, and take only the tip of his erection in his mouth. He'll use his small, smooth hands to play with his balls and rub part of the shaft he couldn't be able to take in.

Pre-cum began leaking down his erection, and he stroke himself in a faster pace. Maybe Hinata will touch himself when he's sucking off him? The orange haired boy will reach down to his own little dick, and stroke himself. Ah, what a sight to see.

Kageyama felt himself getting close to climax. Hinata would probably take in almost half of his erection in his cute little mouth, and make small moans that would sound like music to his ears. The moans would send vibrations to his dick, and he would look down at Hinata. He would have tears in the corner of his eyes, and that did it for him. 

When Kageyama opened his eyes, he found himself alone in the room. He looked down at himself and saw his cum on his hand, with a picture of the orange-haired boy in the other hand. He sighed and grabbed the tissue to wipe it off. He got in the bed, and closed his eyes.

"What a dumbass...not knowing what impact he haves on me.." He mumbled to himself as he drifted into a slumber.

_

"Hinata, do you like anyone right now?" Kageyama asked Hinata at lunch. He sipped his juicebox as he stared at him.

"Eh? Uh- why are you asking a question like that?" Hinata's cheeks were flushed red, with the tip of his ears tainted with red also. Cute.

"Just curious." He shrugged. He didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"...No, it's embarrassing.." Hinata looked at the surface.

After a brief moment of silence, he opened his mouth. Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he looked at him again.

"...I like a guy...He plays volleyball, and is even in our team.." He mumbled, his face getting redder.

He likes a guy in the team? Kageyama wondered who it would be. Maybe it was Tanaka- no, it couldn't be. He was bald after all.

Maybe Sugawara? No, he's too motherly. No way Hinata would see him as a crush.

The possibility of Nishinoya being his crush was minimal. Hinata looked up to him, but his eyes showed nothing but just admiration to him.

He frowned. Who could it be? No way it would be Daichi or Asashi either.

"And-" Hinata began talking again,"...he happens to be sitting right next to me.." He whispered quietly.

Kageyama's heart took a wild beating to the core as he repeated Hinata's words in his mind

Happenstobesittingnextomehappenstobesittingnexttomehappenstobesittingnexttomehappenstobesittingnexttome-

"I-" He had to words. Not once had he thought that he would like him.

"It's alright if you don't like me though.." Hinata said. He looked at Kageyama with tears in his eyes.

That. That did it for him. The tears in the corner of his eyes, making his beautiful eyes glassy and shine more.

He grabbed Hinata's wrist, and hugged the boy in a tight, but warm embrace.

"Dumbass, of course I like you..!" He wiped the tears off the boy's face.

Hinata's eyes widened, and he smiled happily. The smile that Kageyama had always loved to see.

"K-Kageyama!" He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, and laughed. "I never thought that you would like me back!"

Kageyama's cheeks were tainted with a faint color of pink as he leaned in and kissed Hinata.

Hinata was taken by surprise, but he leaned into the kiss too, trying to deepen it.

Kageyama licked the smaller boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata opened his mouth, and he slipped his tongue inside.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Kageyama obviously winning of course.

They spent a minute or so doing this, before they parted their lips to breath again.

"That was the best first kiss I've ever had." Hinata said, with a chuckle.

Kageyama smiled, and kissed his dumbass' cheek.

...

Kageyama woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock, and realized it was 10:59AM. He was extremely late.

He didn't want to see Hinata today, though. Not after that dream before reality crushed it.

He sighed.

He really wanted Hinata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
